


Room for Three More?

by garrisonbabe



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-22
Updated: 2013-02-22
Packaged: 2017-12-03 07:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/695550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garrisonbabe/pseuds/garrisonbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After their first started the habit of crawling into their bed at night, Dean thought it might be a good idea to get something bigger. Now they have three and Dean's definitely glad for the queen size.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for Three More?

Dean knew the moment the bedroom door opened, could never _not_ know with how his life had started. He and Castiel shared a look from across the queen sized mattress before closing their eyes and pretending they were asleep. Small, padding footsteps tapped across the hardwood, slow at first and then a little quicker as they neared the bed. A soft scrape and gasp almost made Dean lose his composure, but he just shifted enough to cover his amused smile.

He heard a sigh of relief and felt the mattress dip as a small body climbed into the bed. It wormed its way under his arm (a rather impressive feat for a three year old) and then under the blankets. Dean rolled onto his back and flung his arms out wide, letting one hang over the bed while the fingers of the other hand ended up buried in Cas’ hair. Like clockwork he felt his youngest son curl into his side, Gabe’s chubby little fingers tracing the lines of his anti-possession tattoo.

During the day Gabe was stuck up Cas’ butt like the stick he had when he first landed, but whenever he snuck into their room late at night he was all Dean’s. It wasn’t more than five minutes before he heard the toddler fall back asleep, curly dark brown hair brushing his skin like a feather duster as he settled. He smiled to Cas, warm and intimate and resisted the urge to kiss his husband when he smiled back.

The hinges of their door creaked as someone else pushed it wider, sluggish shuffling and congested snuffle making him grimace in sympathy. Their daughter had a head cold and stubbornly refused to let Cas just mojo it away ( _Daddy had one last winter and you didn’t heal it, I wanna deal with it like Daddy did_ ). She’d crossed her arms and soldiered through, even when she was miserable and running a fever of one hundred and two. Dean had never seen a tougher seven year old. Even Sammy had complained about liquid cold medicine as a child. Jo definitely made a lot of faces and said some colorful Enochian phrases, but she kept going regardless.

She clambered onto the bed so roughly Dean was surprised Gabe hadn’t woken back up to kick her from the turbulence. Indignant huffs and angry sniffs filled the air as she threw the covers off of Cas and shuffled into his arms. He kissed her head and smiled to her, pulling the blankets back over them as she wrapped her arms around him. Blue eyes met Dean’s in the darkness, rolling fondly with a smile to match. Dean nodded softly and glanced down at Gabe who seemed to be trying his damnedest to burrow into Dean’s armpit like a mole into soft dirt.

They closed their eyes once more as limping steps echoed from the hallway. The door was opened all the way, then closed softly, knob turned to keep it from clicking too loudly. A long yawn and the sound of someone scratching their head temporarily overpowered the sound of rhythmic breathing and Jo kicking Cas’ shin. That limp created an off-beat trot as it neared the bed, foot stool kicked back under the frame before the mattress was weighed down even further.

John crawled into bed, nine year old body too tall for his age. If he didn’t stop sometime soon he was going to end up being taller than Sammy when he was an adult. He crawled in directly up the center, keeping weight off his left knee after falling on it baseball a few days earlier. John somehow managed to be more graceful than both his siblings, even when injured, and barely moved more than the blanket as he got comfortable. He grabbed Gabe from Dean’s side and pulled him close, causing his father’s chest to tighten for a moment as he thought about how it looked just like what he used to do for Sam in those long-gone hotel rooms they stayed in as kids. Gabe turned over and buried his head in his brother’s t-shirt, taking a deep breath and snuggling into him like he was just another pillow. John chuckled and hugged him close, his entire body curling into his baby brother. He’d long since stopped trying to do the same to Jo, a swift kick to the groin enough to end that habit before it got started.

Dean scooted them all a little closer to the center, rolling onto his side as everyone fell into their usual positions. A faint grumbling that most would barely recognize as human came from his daughter, a sharp elbow hitting John right in the ribs.

Slow Enochian syllables spilled out of her mouth, slightly slurred in her half-conscious state. “ _Move over, goat licker._ ”

John scoffed and shifted closer to Dean, scowl scrunching his brow as he tried to protect his little brother from their badger of a sister. Dean could hear his oldest son’s muttered reply spoken into his youngest’s hair. “You’re a goat licker.”

Dean snorted and shook his head, pulling his sons close while Cas managed the sleeping beast of the only girl in their cozy family.


End file.
